The subject matter disclosed herein relates to medical imaging and, in particular, to utilizing a region of interest (ROI) to optimize the work flow for image post-processing and viewing.
After the acquisition of medical image data utilizing a medical imaging system (e.g., computed tomography (CT) system, magnetic resonance (MR) imaging, ultrasound system, etc.) a user may analyze the image data. Analysis of the image data may involve manipulating the image data by performing post-processing procedures and/or altering the view of the image. For example, images may be loaded into an image viewer or user interface that enables the user to alter the image (e.g., apply a post-processing filter) or reformat the image. However, the workflow for typically altering or reformatting these images may be labor intensive and not user friendly.